garofandomcom-20200223-history
Jinga
Jinga was formerly a Makai Knight that was known far and wide as the Fang of God '(神の牙, ''Kami no Kiba) until he fell into darkness and became a Horror before the events of Gold Storm. Unlike other Horrors, Jinga is a cannibalistic Horror who feeds on his own kind and uses a Demon Beast Armor that allows him to rival against the strongest of Makai Knights. He was defeated by Garo but was resurrected in Fang of God and later reborn in Fang of God: JINGA. He unsuccessfully fought Messiah and somehow reincarnated himself as Jinga Mikage. Personality & Character Jinga was once a great Makai Knight that earned the moniker of Fang of God and protected humanity. Along with his wife (Amily) and son (Yūto), his family traveled across the remote areas of Japan to perform his duties as a Makai Knight. Unfortunately, a village they saved sacrificed their son Yūto in an attempt to protect themselves from the Horror that has been attacking their people. This event triggered both Jinga and Amily to their fall into darkness. Drowned in rage and grief for the loss of their son, he and Amily went on a rampage and killed every person in the Village. As a response, they were consumed by dark forces that sensed their fall and turned them into Horrors. Now an agent against humanity, he and Amily plotted to bring forth Radan to decimate human life. After Garo defeated Jinga, the corrupt knight was sent to the Makai Realm along with Amily. However, he was resurrected back into the mortal realm when Rinza tricked a desperate Makai Priestess (Banbi) into bringing back her fallen love (Tenma Judo). Rinza switched Tenma's hair with Jinga's during the resurrection ceremony. Although only back for one day, Jinga returned with greater power and single-handedly subdued Garo's team. Rinza informed Jinga of their plans: to bring forth the Fang of God (Ark), obtain ultimate power, and make Jinga their new king. Despite knowing it was a ruse to use him to bring back Messiah, Jinga accepted and created the ark just for the chance to face Garo one more time. Ultimately, Jinga once again lost to Garo and was sealed back to the makai realm. However, as soon as Jinga returned, he challenged Messiah and lost. Although he survived his battle, Jinga wandered across the makai for a time and somehow resurrect himself back into the mortal realm as Jinga Mikage. As Jinga Mikage, Jinga became Roze the Shining Shadow Knight. His past evil-self would remain dormant for a time, but after Jinga was bitten by a horror, it awakened his dark past-self. Now the old and new personas battle for supremacy over their body and future, with the past Jinga eventual prevailing. Skills & Abilities * '''Makai Knight Training: Jinga is a well trained Makai Knight; he's well adept in martial arts and has heightened senses to allow him to detect things beyond normal human capabilities. After being turned into a Horror, his combat capabilities further increased. Although he can never become an armored knight again, as compensation he gained the ability to transform him into a powerful, black armor-clad horned Horror with the ability to fly. Furthermore, with the power of the Dark Mirror, which Amily posses, he can further enhance his already incredible power and abilities, so much so he that can even rival Golden Knight Garo. His Horror-enhanced human form has greatly enhanced his abilities, increasing both his strength and endurance, and giving him a healing factor, the ability to resist powerful explosions, walk or break through certain barriers, and summon other Horrors at will. With his Demon Beast Armor, he can rival the combat capabilities of any Makai Knight and their armor; his combat potential is further enhanced after devouring other Horrors, giving him a power increase. Whether human or in his armored Horror form, Jinga is a force to be reckoned with, as seen when he was able to fend off Garo and Giga, along with three priests. * Flight: As a Horror, Jinga can fly. In his human form, he can form his demonic wings for flight. In his demon beast form, his wings only appear when he needs to be faster and more agile. Tools & Weapons *'Tainted Makai Sword': Once a blade of light that gave Jinga his Makai Armor, the sword is now corrupted following his transformation into Horror, and thus can no longer summon his old armor. However, he counteracted this with the powerful Demon Beast Armor he acquired through extensive modification on his Horror form, where the armor is connected to Amily's Dark Mirror, the source of its powers. The sword takes demonic form whenever he activates his Demon Beast Armor. **'Roze Armor': Red and grey Makai Armor that suggestively once in his possession before his fall into the darkness where it later made its way to his reincarnated self Jinga Mikage, as its design and aesthetics became the basis of his Demon Beast Armor's design. *'Demon Beast Armor': A Horror version of Makai Armor. Following his transformation into a powerful Horror, Jinga can no longer summon his Makai Armor, but still, retains his skill as a Makai Knight. For counteracting this setback, he greatly modified his Horror Form through magical body modification and enhancement, giving it a tough exoskeleton that resembled closely to Makai Armor, with a red wolf-like helmet and horns. The modification and enhancement suggestively done with Amily's assistance can bolster his armored form's powers. He can open dimensional portals that manipulate time & space, allowing him to jump through instantly. This allows him to close the distance and instantly attack his opponent at multiple angles and quickly vanish before the person can retaliate. He can even grow wings for melee flight combat in his armored form. While his Demon Beast Armor is actually Jinga's modified Horror form and not an external armored skin that can be removed like Kodama's Demon Beast Armor, due to nature of its creation, should Jinga become severely weakened, he will instantly be reverted back into his Human form. The Demon Beast Armor is later revealed to be a replacement of the Roze Armor. *'Dark Mirror': The mirror actually belongs to Amily, but Jinga is reliant on the device to give him his enhanced Horror form and armor. Without the mirror, his source of upper levels of power is cut off, making him weaker in combat if compromised. However, the mirror itself is a powerful mystical tool and it can only be destroyed from within its own dimension. Any superficial damage made will go away as it can repair itself from any damage. History Origins Nearly a decade before the events of Gold Storm Flight, Jinga and Amily was once a happy couple raising their beloved son, Yuuto, while traveling the countryside to slay Horrors. Without any jurisdiction, the family traveled to lesser populated parts of Japan and defended villagers from Horrors and other dark forces. Jinga was a proud and loving father, privately training Yuuto to become his successor. Unfortunately, tragedy struck the day the family came upon a village that was planning to sacrifice a child to ward off a Raizon-type Horror, who the villagers believed to be a demon that they believed would leave them in peace if they paid tribute. Appalled at what's happening, Jinga reassured them that he and Amily will slay the monster and left Yuuto behind to face the Horror. After a difficult battle, the couple returned victorious the following day, only to find the villagers have used Yuuto as their sacrificial offering. The villagers didn't believe in Jinga's promise and sacrificed Yuuto to save themselves. Saddened and enraged that his son died at the hands of such a group of selfish cowards, Jinga slaughtered them all in a maddened bloodthirsty rage with Amily joining him. Though they knew their actions were unjust, Jinga and Amily were too consumed in their rage and pain to stop the slaughter killing and proceeded to attack other nearby villages, including the parents of Gald and his little sister, Haruna. Moyuru a Makai Priest from Homura village saw what was happening and intervened. Moyuru helped the siblings to escape while he attempted to stop the couple with a self-destruct spell. Though they expected Moyuru's sacrifice would free them of their mortal anguish, both Jinga and Amily survived. The following night, after wandering aimlessly in the woods, the despondent Jinga and Amily come across a circle of ancient graves that have become a Yin Gate. Within moments, as a consequence of their actions and their own darkness, Jinga and his wife easily became hosts to the Horrors that emerged. Reborn as Horrors, the couple disappeared for several years and only recently resurfaced. Gold Storm The Hunt of Radan In the last several years, Jinga and Amily had made their name known within the Makai Realm. They sought out some of the strongest Horrors and allied with them with the mutual goal of reviving Radan in exchange for a seat of power when it happens. In between, the couple had established a series of secret locations where they can quietly bring forth Horrors with available victims to cross into the human realm. The strongest serve the couple, while the weakest and/or the failures were devoured. The couple would finally gain the attention of Garo after release the Hōken Sword. The Quest for The Hōken Sword For some time, Jinga and Amily sought the power of Radan, but didn't know its exact location as it was sealed in a cave long ago. By unfortunate chance, a civilian accidentally crashed into the sealed cave while driving through a forest. One of Amily's reconnaissance butterflies found the exposed location and investigated the cave. To unleash Radan, they first had to unseal the Hōken Sword, a powerful mystical blade that has kept Radan sealed away all this time. Only certain makai priests know how to release the seal, but none would aid the dark couple's twisted goals. They decided to make one do their bidding. A priest was blackmailed into helping the couple unleash Radan in exchange to have his captured daughter back. After the Hōken Sword was unsealed, it splits and transforms into two daggers, one of light and of darkness. The two daggers were about to fly off when Jinga managed to obtain the dagger of light but lost the dagger of darkness as it flew off to Ryūga Dōgai's position. The priest demanded his daughter back, only to have what remains of her of a single bone. The couple had the priest's daughter killed and helped the priest join his daughter in the afterlife. With the Hōken Sword divided, Radan is now unsealed and in the hands of the dark couple. The countdown for Radan's revival begins. The Hunt for the Dark Dagger The daggers are a concern for the dark couple as it could be reformed back into the Hōken Sword and reseal Radan. To prevent other parties from ruining their plans, they wanted the two daggers in their possession for safety. The couple employed the help of a Horror to help them recover the dark dagger that ended up on the roof side of a shopping center, but things have been complicated due gaining the attention of Golden Knight Garo. Ryūga defeated the Horror and recovered the other half of the dagger. However, Jinga wasn't concerned as he has the other half. So long as they are never reunited, the Hōken Sword is no threat to Radan's return. However, unknown to all parties, Gald was also secretly in play and keeps himself shadowing recent activities until he makes his move. Horror Army & Hōken Sword Lost Even before the unsealing of Radan, the couple has been quietly unleashing Horrors. Jinga and Amily have the power to summon Horrors through yin gates and with the help of Amily, Jinga is able to raise a dark army of Horrors. Using her priest knowledge, Amily was able to encourage controlled areas to proliferate yin gates that allow Horrors to cross over from the Makai Realm and provide victims for possession. She has created yin gates through inanimate objects and has them randomly dropped across the city as "accidentally dropped parcel." When curious bystanders come across it, they become unfortunate victims of Horror possession. The couple has also set up buildings filled with yin gates to encourage Horrors to crossover to wreak havoc upon humanity. Because of Amily's training, she was able to magically mask her activities from the high-ranked priests for some time, but with Ryūga and Rian investigating their activities, their progress has begun to be hindered. Unknown to Jinga, his activities were also noticed by a young stealthy priest: Gald of Homura While Jinga was focused on Garo, Gald shadowed both parties as he believed their encounters will bring forth the Hōken Sword. It was while Garo and Jinga fought that both daggers of light and darkness were used and when their blades crossed paths, Gald took advantage of both distracted parties and reclaimed both blades. Trained specifically to ensure Radan's sealing, Gald reformed the Hōken Sword and left Jinga and Ryūga empty-handed. Team Garo's Assault Jinga has found a means to expedite the revival of Radan, but Ryūga's allies (Rian, Gald, Haruna, D Ringo, Daigo, and Ryūme) knew of this and banded together to take on Jinga. Ryūga raided Jinga's stronghold and eliminated all of his Horrors; it was up to the dark couple to face them. Jinga set up a dimensional trap in an attempt to kill all of them, but that failed when Ryūme appeared and defeated the giant beast to send them back to normal space. It was while there that both Jinga and Amily fought to delay the group as Radan's revival was near. It was not long when Radan emanated with strong energies and it is somehow linked with Jinga. With Radan powering up, it gave Jinga a large boost of power, making his human form more vampire-like as he suddenly grew fangs. He blew out a corner of the building they were in and took Rian as his hostage. While flying off with the corner of the building, Rian tried to oppose Jinga, but he was too strong and had her along with the ride to show the futility of her efforts. Meanwhile, during Jinga's escape, Amily was left behind for the heroes to learn of their true past and their connection to Gald. However, Amily merely used that as a distraction and escaped capture to later reunite with Jinga. Ryume actually followed Jinga and the two fought for Radan, but with Amily's appearance, victory wasn't at hand; the tide changed with Ryūga's appearance. Ryūga and his group managed to locate Jinga's location and another battle ensues. However, Amily managed to ensnare Ryūga into her dark mirror, where the dark took would break down Ryūga's spirit and ultimately kill him while Jinga kills the rest of Ryūga's friends. Unexpectedly though, Ryūga learned that the mirror only uses it's opponent's insecurities and darkness against them; once Ryūga learned to accept the dark aspects of himself, he escaped the mirror void and returned to face Jinga. Jinga fought Ryūga and was surprised he was able to utilize the power of darkness as a weapon against him. Ryūga explained that darkness in the human heart can be lid with light, as he just demonstrated by understanding and embraced his own darkness, effectively allowing him to use it to empower his armor to effectively fight back Jinga. In his dark armored flight form, Jinga fought Garo. Jinga believed he had the advantage as Dark Garo can't fly. However, Jinga was surprised to learn that Dark Garo sports a cape that can turn into a pair of bat-like wings, granting him flight. Unfortunately, Jinga lost this battle and was mortally wounded. However, things played into Jinga's favor as Radan was about to return. Despite being badly wounded, Jinga managed to get up and attempted to infect his dark spirit into Ryūga. However, Rian intervened and Jinga's attempts were thwarted and he died. Defeat & Possessing Rian Although Jinga's body was no more, he managed to spiritually invade Rian's body and managed to take over her body. Ryuga and his group tried to find a mean's to exorcize Jinga, but he took full control of Rian's body and escapes Ryume's base. While roaming free with Rian's body, Jinga terrorizes Rian's soul to keep her weak so she couldn't resist his influence. However, things would change after Ryuga found them. Jinga controlled Rian's body to a high-rise construction site, where Ryuga found and faced him in combat. Unwilling to harm Rian's body, Ryuga was forced to battle as gentle as possible while Jinga mocked Ryuga. It was during this time that Rian began to seriously resist Jinga to prevent Ryuga from getting hurt because of her. With his enhanced powers still in play, he magically replaced Rian's brush with his dark makai sword to fight each other as knights. Jinga took advantage of Ryuga's unwillingness to harm Rian to his advantage, including mentally/emotionally taunting him. As Rian resisted though, she as able to sporadically regain control long enough to tell Ryuga to finish her off; Ryuga refused to give up on Rian. It was during this struggle that Jinga decided to tell Ryuga about Rian's love for him. He told Ryuga that Rian wants to marry and start a new life with him, a wish that was difficult to grant due to their duty as protectors. Rian didn't want Ryuga to know how she felt in this manner, but Ryuga actually thanked Jinga, because he now knows how she feels. Rian finally mustered the will to resist Jinga and had him spiritually bounded so he couldn't cause trouble again. Ryuga took advantage of Rian's resistance and managed to knock out Rian's body and returned her back to Ryume. At Ryume's place, the knights and priests decided to follow a plan to exorcize Jinga out of Rian' body. In a special water ritual, they were going to cleanse Jinga out, but Amily arrived. She used her magical powers to create a swarm of dark butterflies to search for her husband. Once Jinga was found, Amily used her magic to distract Daigo, Ryuga, Gald, and Ryume, just long enough for her to extract Jinga out of Rian by kissing her. The heroes thought Jinga was no more as they couldn't find any traces of Jinga within Rian, but to their surprise, now Amily and Jinga are one. Jinga is able to share his body with his wife, able to morph in between forms now, he laughs and mocks the heroes for their failure before critically injuring Daigo and fleeing. Radan Revived & Second Defeat In a final showdown, Team Garo attempts to take on the dark couple and attempts to stop Radan from being fully activated, but it failed. Jinga managed to recover enough of his powers to create a new body for Amily and the couple resumed their schemes. Radan revealed itself as a giant dark wizard-like golem that absorbs all life force and unleashes Horrors with every step it takes. The team knew that Amily is the power source for the behemoth and Rian managed to defeat Amily to power down the fortress. Jinga would kill his own wife and then forcefully make Rian the new power source for Radan and began sucking the life force away from the citizens of Line City while shooting large ballistics at the city. Fortunately, D Ringo used a powerful magical guitar, linked with Agō's surviving medallion, to protect all incoming fire. Rian was unwilling to become a pawn of Jinga's destruction and she self-destructed the orb that contained her, blasting her inflamed body away. Enraged what had just happened, Ryuga reacted with his armor and the life force around him. Suddenly, the life force that Radan absorbed now sided with Ryuga and formed a giant version of Garo. Ryuga used all his might to successfully defeat Radan and then slew Jinga, ending the dark threat. Fang of God Jinga will return as the main antagonist in the film. Fang of God: JINGA Jinga returns as the main antagonist yet again, this time as the darkness of his reincarnated self Jinga Mikage. Relationships TBA Pics Gallery Jinga.png|Jinga Demon Armor Jinga_Horror_Close_Up.png|Jinga Horror Close Up Jinga.jpg Jinga Horror.jpg 200px-GaroGSTVimg07.jpg Jinga Version 2 GGSS.gif|Jinga's transformation (boosted with Dark Mirror) Jinga Dark Tendril GGSS.gif|Jinga deploying dark tendrils Jinga Dark Slash GGSS.gif|Jinga's Dark Slash Jinga Dark Saw GGSS.gif|Jinga deploying shadowy saw Jinga in Fang of God.jpg|Jinga in Fang of God JingaHelmetless.jpg|Jinga's helmet-less splash-screen during Fang of God. Jinga KnK 2.jpg Jinga & Amily KnK 2.jpg Jinga & Amily KnK 1.jpg Jinga Vs Messiah gif.gif Jinga KnK.jpg Knights Getting Back Armor gif.gif Jinga Overwhelming gif.gif Notes & Trivia * Jinga's name in kanji translates as "Spirit Fang" * Jinga is the second former Makai Knight Horror Ryuga encountered, with Sonshi the first. * Jinga is portrayed by Masahiro Inoue, who is best known for his role as Tsukasa Kadoya, the main character of Kamen Rider Decade, which reprises his role in Kamen Rider Zi-O. *Jinga is only Makai Knight-turned Horror who dons Horror-version of Makai Armor to assume his true form. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Knight Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Horrors Category:Fallen Makai Knight Category:Fallen Makai